Womankind
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: This is a story request from Crystal Persian, so all credit goes to her. Finally Complete!
1. Heartbreak

Author's Note: This is a story request from Crystal Persian so all praise goes directly to her. There will be mild swearing because having your heart broken ain't pretty. _Italics is for flashbacks or memories_. I hope you guys like it and let me know what I can improve on.

_Year: 1995 Location: Central Park, New York City_

_A young couple sat close together on a bench, they were holding hands and were watching the snow fall on the ground. The man had brunette hair and was wearing a grey sweater and jeans, while the young woman who had black that shined as the snow fell on it was wearing jeans with a flower pattern on it; she had on a bright red jacket with a dark blue scarf that drastically contrasted with her sweater. _

"_Oh James, I can't believe we'll soon be married!" said the young woman who gave her lover's hand a squeeze _

_The man identified as James looked at his lover and smiled sadly._

"_James? What's wrong?" asked his lover_

"_Oh…um…Elizabeth I'm sorry but….um…I'm cancelling the wedding." Said James quickly_

"_WHAT!" screeched the young identified as Elizabeth_

"_I'm sorry but….I just can't go through with it." Said James _

_James stood up to leave the park but was held back by Elizabeth's tight grip on his hand._

"_Why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong, my love?" said Elizabeth who stood up and was at eye level with James_

"_Lizzie I'm really sorry but it's really complicated and it-"_

_James's sentence was cut off as Lizzie's grip on his hand became stronger._

"_James please…don't. Whatever I did….I'm sorry" said Elizabeth who started to have tears form in her eyes_

"_Lizzie it's not you….see there's this other…woman and-"_

_James's sentence was cut off again as Elizabeth's hand came swiftly to his face and sent him flying to the ground._

"_YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to me!" screamed Elizabeth who began to hit James_

"_You said you cared about me, that you needed me, that you LOVED ME!" screeched Elizabeth whose tears were fully flowing from her eyes now _

"_Get away from me Psycho-Bitch!" Yelled James as he pushed Elizabeth off of him and ran away from her; leaving Elizabeth on the cold snow covered ground, crying her heart out over her newly lost love._

"_Men…are..DIRT!" she cried in between gasps_

Year: 2010 Location: New York City

A woman named Elizabeth, often called Lizzie, woke up with a start. She had once again remembered the night when the love of her life had cruelly dumped her for some slut. Elizabeth had broken off all contacts with her friends since it had happened , mostly due to shame and embarrassment. How could she even look them in the eye knowing that James had dumped her for a younger, prettier model. She was lucky that her parents had died years ago or they would have died from the shock. Elizabeth put on her royal purple robe and walked to the balcony, she heard laughing, looked down, and saw that there were a few couples still out at this late hour. Elizabeth shook her head in pity, didn't those girls know that it was only a matter of time before they too were going to be tossed aside. Then a thought dawned upon her; Why should women always be on the short stick whenever it came to romance? Men were lousy cheats and in the end of any relationship they always broke your hearts, and did anybody do anything about it? No, but she could; she, Elizabeth, had the resources to change that. She could change the world, say goodbye to mankind and hello to womankind!

Author's Note: I'm going to update next week and please let me know what I could improve on. And please remember that all credit goes to Crystal Persian even if I forget to put it in during later chapters.


	2. Elizabeth Devaroe

Author's Note: Wow only one chapter and already four reviews! Thanks guys and all credit goes to Crystal Persian.

It was a normal day in Area Fifty-One, or at least what could be considered in five monster's case. Susan walked out of her cell/room and into the Main Area, where she saw Link, B.O.B., and Butterflysarus playing cards. Susan smiled to herself; they had been through a lot together. Fighting evil aliens, zombie pumpkins, and giant snails, Susan couldn't honestly think of her life without being a monster or without her friends. And speaking of friends where was Dr. Cockroach?

"Hey Link, where's doctor Cockroach?" asked Susan who walked up to her friends

"Still in his room Susie, the quack probably fell asleep at his desk again." Said Link who picked up three cards

"For your information I am not a quack, I am a mad scientist and I was up late last night working on an invention for Susan."

Link and B.O.B. stared at each other and went "Aww, that's so cute."

"Doctor you didn't need to make me anything." Said Susan who sat cross-legged so she could be closer to her friends

"It wasn't any trouble my dear, plus I think you'll be happy with it." Said Dr. Cockroach who pulled out a small box from behind his back

One thought went through everyone's mind "Holy crap! He's proposing to Susan!"

"Oh Doctor I didn't know that you liked me like that." Said Susan who began to blush furiously

"I knew there was something between you two!" said Link

Dr. Cockroach looked at the small box before he realized what they were talking about.

"N-no! It's not like that! I-I mean…Susan just open the box." Said Dr. Cockroach who if he could would have blushed too

Dr. Cockroach handed the small box to Susan. She opened it slowly and saw that there was a beautiful gold ring with a sapphire in it. The sapphire sparkled and shined brightly in the harsh lights of the facility.

"Wow Dr. Cockroach…it's amazing." Said Susan who stared at it

"Put the ring on Susan, I think you'll like it better."

Susan put the ring on and immediately she felt herself shrinking and soon she was at eye level with Dr. Cockroach.

"W-what, how? Doctor did you do this?" asked Susan who was simply amazed

"Heh…I thought that you must be tired of not being able to hug your parents or go outside without worrying on stepping on someone. So I decided to make something that could control your height. With the ring on you go back to your normal height but when you take it off you'll go back to being fifty feet tall." Said Dr. Cockroach with a slight smile

Dr. Cockroach expected Susan to say thanks or maybe even a handshake but instead Dr. Cockroach felt two arms wrap around him and felt a kiss being planted on his cheek.

"OH THANK YOU!" said Susan as she continued her hug and kiss

"Um…you're welcome, my dear."

Susan hopped up and down with pure excitement, "I can't believe you did this for me! I can't wait to tell my-"Susan's sentence was cut off as tremors shook the the facility

"What was that?"Asked B.O.B.

"I would say an earthquake but the facility floor has twenty feet of solid steel underneath it, plus the walls are made of eighteen inches of super steel, not even Susan would be able to break through it." Explained Dr. Cockroach

"What what's going on Doc?" asked Link

And as if on cue Monger entered the Main Area on his jetpack.

"Monsters! We have a worldwide crisis on our hands and where is Ginormica?" yelled Monger

"Down here General." Said Susan

"How'd you get so small?"

"Dr. Cockroach gave me this ring and it shrunk me!" said Susan

"I knew there was something going on between you." Said Monger

"Um Monger? The world wide crisis, what going on?" asked Link

"Oh…um…There have been reported sightings that a giant heart shaped ship attacking men and kidnapping women all over the country."

"Do we know why?" asked Dr. C

"No, all we know is that a mysterious fog like substances comes into a heavily populated area, knocks all everyone out, and by the time everyone has woken up all females are gone. I don't have to tell you that this is a high priority mission." Said Monger as he flipped through recent pictures of the kidnappings and attacks. The pictures showed that a giant heart shaped ship and a figure covered standing atop of the ship but they couldn't tell what the figure was doing.

Before anyone could respond to the mission, the facility shook violently and the ceiling to the facility exploded; sending debris went everywhere. The monsters and Monger looked up to see what had caused the explosion and what they saw shocked them. It was the heart shaped ship and that there was someone on top of it just like in the pictures.

The figure came into view and it was revealed that the figure was a woman. She was very pretty; the woman had on a white blouse that showed off her body, she had on a black skirt along with black kitten heels. A closer look at her and you could see her holding her head up high, her face was very defined, she had gorgeous eyes, but they had a cold look in them and if looks could kill the monsters and Monger would definitely be dead by now.

The Woman gave out a loud laugh and said "My name is Elizabeth Devaroe and I have come to liberate all womankind!"

"Lady you are crazy!" yelled Link

Elizabeth gave Link a spiteful look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hmp another idiot in this man's world! You do not even realize who you are dealing with!" Elizabeth screamed

"Madam I'm sorry to ask you this but womankind certainly doesn't liberating." Said Dr. Cockroach

Elizabeth didn't respond, instead she yelled out "FIRE!" and shot a strange pink goop at Dr. Cockroach, sending the Doctor flying to the wall.

"You can't do that to our Doctor!" yelled Susan

Elizabeth gave a smirk before firing at Monger, B.O.B., and Link, sending them all flying to the wall.

"Susan take off the ring!" yelled Dr. Cockroach

As Susan was about to take off her ring, Elizabeth shot at her hands trapping them both together.

"Poor thing taking orders from a man, here let me liberate you." Said Elizabeth as she threw down a small ball, engulfing the facility completely in purple smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared the guys tried looking for Susan only to realize that she was on top of the ship, knocked out.

"HEY GIVE SUSAN BACK!" Yelled the guys in unison

Elizabeth didn't respond back to them, she simply snapped her fingers and the rest of the ceiling came down on the rest of the monsters and Monger as she, Elizabeth, took off with Susan.

Author's Note: Hey Please let me know what you guys think okay?


	3. Necklace

Author's Note: All credit goes to Crystal Persian.

Susan woke up in a strange place, now she had done this before; wake up in a strange place and realized that she had been captured by an enemy. Susan realized that her hands were free but her ring was still stuck. Damn it, why couldn't Dr. Cockroach have given her a necklace or ear rings? A quick look at her surroundings and she could tell that she was in a ship and another look around she could tell that she should get out of wherever she was. Susan heard a loud swish and turned around quickly to see that Elizabeth was standing proudly in front of her. Elizabeth wasn't dressed in the clothes she was wearing before, she was wearing gladiator armor. It was gold and black; if Susan wasn't weirded out by the fact that Elizabeth was wearing it she might've wanted one of her own.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

"Why am I here?" asked Susan who looked around the room to see if she could find an escape

"Hmm you get straight to the point…I like that, as for you being here you will be joining the resistance against mankind. Oh and don't think about trying to escape, all the exits have been locked on to DNA if you try to escape you will receive a painful electric shock to your system." Said Elizabeth with a smile as she held a small key card in her hand

Susan stood up and replied "One. I'm not joining any resistance against mankind, Two. Let me go now or else, and Three. Are you crazy?"

Elizabeth's smile wavered for a minute and she replied "How can you be so strong and not see the truth in front of you? Men are dirt, that's a fact of life. The sooner you learn that the sooner you can be the woman you want to be. The government, your government has brainwashed you to think that there's no injustice but there is, so wake up and join us!"

Susan scoffed and said "You really are crazy you know that? There's no injustice for womankind, there's no governmental brainwashing, and not all men are dirt!"

Elizabeth sighed and snapped her fingers and spider like machines came out of the wall. "Listen you can either join me and my cause, or I'll have my lovely little spider bots kill you."

Susan's body involuntarily flinched, she knew that she couldn't fight off the robots without being fifty feet, she knew that she couldn't outrun them either, and escaping was definitely out too; she electrocuted was painful. She was how Link would say, totally screwed.

"Well…? Are you going to join my cause?" asked Elizabeth with a horrible smug look upon her face

Susan sighed and knew what she needed to do. She slowly walked to Elizabeth as a sign of surrender but instead of surrendering she promptly punched Elizabeth in her face and stole the key card from her, but sadly Elizabeth recovered and grabbed Susan's hand. Elizabeth was apparently stronger than she look because once she grabbed Susan's hand she threw Susan across the room where Susan hit the wall and was knocked out. The spider bots went over to the unconscious Susan and were prepared to kill her on the spot when Elizabeth spoke out "Wait! Don't kill her just yet, I have plans for her."

The spider bots immediately back off when Elizabeth drew a small phone from her pocket on the gladiator outfit and dialed a number on it, she heard the familiar ring and soon it was picked up.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other phone

"Hello Fay, it's me."

"It's who?" asked the voice named Fay

"Elizabeth, your leader and boss; who else would be on my private phone?"

"Good point, what can I do for you Lizzie?"

"Is the experimental necklace ready?" asked Elizabeth

"It's in prototype stage eight but I'd like it to be in stage eleven before I do any more serious testing, why?"

"Well I just found you the perfect test subject."

"Whoa Lizzie, this necklace isn't for the weak willed and it's really dangerous; the last five subjects couldn't stand it and they almost went insane." Said Fay whose voice had become tense and strained

"Relax Fay, this one is perfect and she'll need to be controlled, so are you going to give me the necklace."

Fay sighed and replied "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Fay sighed again and said "Okay I'll send it to you within five minutes, but Lizzie I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you for the kind warning Fay, I look forward to seeing your invention."

And with that Elizabeth hung up on Fay and as Fay promised she had the necklace within five minutes.

"Spider bots! Hold the prisoner up right!" barked Elizabeth

The spider bots followed the command and held Susan up right. Elizabeth walked up to Susan who was still knocked out and placed the necklace on her; the second the necklace who on her Susan screamed in pain, a sigh that the necklace was doing it's job. Susan continued to scream but after a minute of it she stopped and collapsed to the ground. Elizabeth looked down on her and said "Awake and Rise!"

Susan automatically stood at the ready in a military salute, her eyes were glowing a light blue. Elizabeth smiled at this, it meant that Susan was completely under her control.

"State your name and your mission." Said Elizabeth

"Name Susan Murphy, Mission to help Lady Elizabeth fulfill total woman control over the sleazy male population!" replied Susan who was still saluting Elizabeth

"Excellent…" said Elizabeth with a smirk

Author's note: hey guys I'm updating again and as usual all credit, praise, and what not goes to Crystal Persian who requested this story. Please tell what I can improve on, okay?


	4. Suffacation

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated, and sorry if B.O.B.'s dialogue is a little off. I'm sorry but he's so hard to write for! Italics _are for Dr. C's thoughts._

Dr. Cockroach coughed and felt light hit his face, and saw the familiar happy face of B.O.B. staring at him.

"B.O.B.! W-what are you doing?"

"You guys were underneath the rocks and the army guys couldn't reach you so they left to go get something and I got bored so I thought you guys were playing hide and go seek." Said B.O.B. simply

Dr. Cockroach moved his head and saw that B.O.B. had cleared most of the rubble out of the way he looked down and saw that he was still covered by the pink goop.

"I found you guys, now what game are we gonna play?"

Dr. Cockroach ignored B.O.B.'s statement and stared at the hole in the ceiling where the mad woman who had identified herself as Elizabeth Devaroe kidnapped Susan, and even though it had only happened a mere twenty minutes ago it still seemed like a lifetime to him. A sharp pain in his chest made him look down, the pink goop that Elizabeth had shot at them was beginning to constrict and Dr. Cockroach would have been fascinated by it if it weren't slowly crushing his lungs. Dr. Cockroach heard gasps for air and looked towards Monger and Link, the pink goop was starting to have the same affect on them.

"Hey…uh… Doc what's happening?" asked Link as he gasped for air

"It seems…that the pink goop…for lack…of…a better term….is….crushing….our lungs" gasped Dr. Cockroach

Dr. Cockroach began to feel dizzy and knew that it was only a matter of before he, along with everyone else, passed out from the lack of air, went into coma because their brains had been starved of oxygen for too long, and finally death by suffocation.

Dr. Cockroach looked at Monger who was trying to break out of the mold that surrounded him, Link who began to cough from not having air, and then finally B.O.B. who looked perfectly fine.

_Damn it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?_

"B.O.B….I want you t-to...eat all….this…pink goop…on us." Said Dr.C as his head began to ache

"Why?" asked B.O.B. who didn't perceive the danger his friends were in

"B-because….it's candy…now p-plea-"Dr. Cockroach's sentence was cut off as darkness came over him, his body couldn't take it anymore. It had been deprived of its oxygen for too long

"Hey Link, how come Doc is taking a nap on the wall?" asked B.O.B, innocently

"Crap…B.O.B. eat the pink stuff now!" said Link whose head began to ache

"Pink stuff? I thought Doc said it was candy."

"B.O.B. EAT THE DAMN GOOP ON US NOW!" yelled Monger who was looking quite pissed at the clueless blue blob

Before B.O.B. could respond Link's head drooped and he showed no signs that he was breathing

"Hey now Link's taking a nap! Is it naptime?"

"B.O.B. eat…the pink crap now!" said Monger who realized what was happening to the other monsters

They had both passed out from the lack of air and if Monger remembered his military training, a normal person could survive without air for a minute but he wasn't sure about a bug headed scientist and a twenty thousand year old fish man. B.O.B. thought about Monger's command when he replied "Only if you say please."

"Please…eat t-the pink…crap now!" said Monger as he too became dizzy

"Okay!" said B.O.B. as he made quick work of the pink goop that covered him

B.O.B. slid over to Link and devoured the pink goop on him, Link's body hit the ground but he began to cough and eventually he showed signs that he breathing. B.O.B. slid over to Dr. Cockroach whose body color had changed from its normal red to a light blue, B.O.B. ate the pink goop and Dr. Cockroach also hit the floor he coughed instead of breathing normally. Finally B.O.B made his way to Monger and ate the pink goop on him; the ninety year old General landed on his feet and swayed from back and forth before he finally just slid down the wall and sat down on the ground.

"That lady is insane…" said Monger as he stared at the hole in the ceiling

"You got that…right…" said Link as he tried to stand up but he settled for leaning against the wall

Monger looked over to Link who was now punching his chest in a caveman like manner, Monger assumed that it was for the fish man to get some air into him.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Link

"Hell if I know but she's is what we call in the military crazy…" replied Monger

A loud cough made Monger and Link looked over to Doc who was still coughing onto the ground.

"Hey Doc you okay?" asked Link

"Completely…f-fine…but we should go…and try to find S-Susan…" said Dr. Cockroach who too leaned against the wall

"I'm right on it." Said Monger who pulled out a walkie talkie

"This is General Monger; I want all available military personal to come immediately to the Monster holding cell NOW!"

The troops came running in on command and stood in front of Monger, Dr. Cockroach, and Link; all of them poised in the same military fashion and they stood in front of them in a perfect line.

"Men get me a link and live video feed on that damn ship!"

One of the men stepped out of the line and replied "Sir the ship cannot be found, sir!"

This news shocked the General and the two monsters.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"When the ship first appeared and began its first attack General Monger gave us orders to try and track the ship! Unfortunately we haven't been able to find it; the technicians say that it is covered by a cloaking device, sir!"

"Great…now what do we do?" asked Link

Monger sighed "I want you men to put out an alert on that ship, get the President on the phone, and I want a medic team in here."

The military troops nodded in unison and left, leaving the monsters and Monger sitting on the floor until the medic team he ordered got there.

"Monger I understand sending out an alert, and contacting the President but what's with the medic team?"

"That's for us Doc."

"What for? We're perfectly fine?" asked Link

"Less than ten minutes ago we were dying, just take the damn care and be happy." Replied Monger

Dr. Cockroach sighed and closed his eyes; it he couldn't believe how today was going. First he gave Susan back her normal height and she kissed him for it too then that psychopath who called herself Elizabeth Devaroe kidnapped her. Dr. Cockroach felt something or rather someone playing with his antennas; he looked up and saw B.O.B. playing with them.

"B.O.B. you are irritating me by playing with my antennas, stop it now."

"But the pink is so shiny on your red antennas." Said B.O.B.

Dr. C looked up and saw that there was still a little pink goop on him but it wasn't trying to crush his antennas. This gave Dr. Cockroach an idea…

"Monger I'll take a rain check on the medics, I need to go to my room." Said Dr. Cockroach as he left the two and went straight towards his room

"Dr. Cockroach come back here this instant!" yelled Monger

"Sorry can't hear you!" said Dr. Cockroach as the rumble of the medics coming in drowned out Monger's voice

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner and that the chapter is really short but I just got back from vacation and guess what I was thinking about making a sequel to this story! Let me know what you guys think about it and as always please review.


	5. P G

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Link came out of his tank and wearily made his way to the small table for breakfast. He looked like hell and he felt worse, he hadn't gotten any sleep for the following reasons. One. He couldn't sleep knowing that Susan was kidnapped and that they hadn't done anything to get her back yet and Two. He kept on hearing explosions. Now normally hearing explosions wasn't that big a deal when you were in a supposedly top secret government facility and also had a room/cell adjacent to Dr. Cockroach. The explosions had been steadily happening ever since the good doctor himself left him, B.O.B., and Monger to the mercy of the medics. Link hoped that the doctor had found something or at least had a plan to go get Susan back, Link was lost in his thoughts when he heard another familiar sound of another explosion and a certain friendly blue blob.

"Hiya Link!" said the happy blob

"Hey B.O.B., get any sleep last night?" asked Link

"Sleep? Nah, me and Doc had an explosion party!" said B.O.B. with a happy look on his face

"Explosion party?" asked Link

"Yeah it was a lot of fun! Doc even caught on fire one time!" laughed B.O.B.

"Um…."

Link was now officially confused as Monger walked in.

"Morn' Monsters…" said Monger as he entered the room with coffee

"Hey Monger…" said Link

"Hi Monger!" said B.O.B.

"Where's Doc?" asked Monger

"He's still in his room and the quack hasn't come out." Said Link as he took a sip of coffee

"For your information Link; I'm not a quack, I'm a mad scientist." Said Dr. Cockroach as he suddenly appeared behind Link

Link chocked on his coffee and accidently spat it out on Monger. B.O.B. laughed and yelled out "SPIT TAKE!" then B.O.B. promptly took the remaining coffee and began to run around the room spitting out coffee.

"Where did you come from?" asked Link as he coughed up the remaining coffee

"London, England and my parents, now does anyone want to hear what I've been doing all night?" asked Dr. C

"You mean besides setting yourself on fire?" asked Link

"That only happened once and I'm going to guess B.O.B. told you about that incident."

"He did." Said Link with a smirk

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" asked Monger as he took a seat at the table

"I'm going to assume that everyone here, excluding B.O.B., remembers how we were almost killed by the pink goop?"

"Yeah so?" asked Link

"Well Elizabeth shot the pink at all of us but B.O.B. was the only one who wasn't affected."

"So blue boy isn't affected by pink goop, how does this help us?" asked Monger who was unimpressed

"I got to thinking that the pink goop that Elizabeth fired at us must be genetically engineered like B.O.B. here, in order for it to even be able to constrict like that. My guess was right and this pink goop was genetically engineered but with a slight hitch to it."

"What's the hitch?" asked Monger

"It seems that the pink goop or P.G. is voice commanded, it will do anything the voice commands it to do but as for the voice I'm going to guess that it belongs to it's creator and anyone else it's creator tells it to obey."

"So who's the P. G.'s creator?" asked Link

"That I do not know but when I took a sample from B.O.B. and began to experiment with the sample that was still stuck to my antennas, the two of them will mix together easily and their color will change to a pale purple."

"So it changes colors, big whoop." said Link

Dr. C face-palmed himself before continuing "Okay the samples that I took from B.O.B. and the P.G. will become highly volatile if you mix them together then simply add one teaspoon of sodium."

B.O.B. raised his hand and asked "What does volatile mean?"

"Unstable, unpredictable, EXPLOSIVE. Anyway after multiple failures and one burnt lab coat, I finally made a way to make it somewhat stable!" said Dr. Cockroach happily as he pulled out a small glass orb that had a pale purple substance swimming inside of it

"Somewhat stable?" asked Monger

"Well if it gets hot enough then it goes boom!"

Dr. C's statement automatically made Link and Monger take cover from behind the table.

"Don't worry about it going off, I've put in a small cooling agent inside of it but I would like to take this moment to say that if this does goes off then it would be like drinking liquid nitrogen and having half of your body blown up."

"Well that's reassuring! And why would you make it into a small bomb?" yelled Link

"Okay I'm going to talk very slowly now okay? The P.G. has got to be massed produced in order for it to get anywhere in this stage of development, whoever created it has got a high tech lab and is probably supplying Ms. Devaroe with it. That makes him or her very dangerous, especially is he or she is teamed up with Ms. Devaroe. Now I'm going to assume that since the normal P.G. was needed to be kept in a warm spot for it to stabilize, that whoever's lab is probably near the ship's engines; which means all we have to do is implant this little ticking time bomb near that lab to destroy it and the engines, killing two birds with one stone."

"Wow…so all we gotta do is blow the lab and we blow up the engines?" asked Link

"Precisely!"

"Hmp…so simple, an idiot could do it." Said Monger

"Yes, Link can do it." Said Dr. Cockroach as he felt the room

"Yeah I could- Hey wait a minute did you just call me an idiot?" yelled Link

Author's Note: Yay I updated!


	6. 14 hours, 8 minutes, and 56 seconds

Author's Note: Wow I finally updated! Took me long enough and as always Crystal Persian owns this story!

Dr. Cockroach laid in bed, occasionally stealing glances at an old digital clock he had rebuilt; the time read 11:34 p.m. and if his math was correct and it usually was, it had been exactly 14 hours, 8 minutes, and 56 seconds since he had last seen Susan and it was killing him. He hated the fact that the facility's scientists hadn't been able to find Elizabeth's ship yet, if it was him he surely would have found some trace of the ship but Monger had him work on the P.G. bomb making sure that it wouldn't explode or anything while they, they being Dr. Cockroach himself, Link and B.O.B., snuck aboard Elizabeth's ship, find Susan, escape, and finally blow up the ship. Dr. Cockroach rolled over on his other side to get away from the glare that the clock shined on him and as he did a horrible little thought dawned upon him;

What was Elizabeth Devaroe doing to Susan?

Was she hurting her, experimenting on her, or something worse than that? Dr. Cockroach shook his head, it was no good thinking like that besides they would save Susan, wouldn't they? And with that final thought Dr. Cockroach closed his eyes to an unease sleep. A sleep that was soon interrupted;

"WAKE UP!"

Dr. Cockroach fell out of his bed and kissed the floor from the sudden awakening and looked up to see the face of Monger staring at him anxiously.

"What the hell is going on? Are we being attacked again?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he jumped up from off the floor and stared at Monger

It took him a second but Dr. Cockroach finally noticed that Monger was in his pajamas, green camouflage and he still wore his army dog tags, a sight that immediately alerted him that the General must have been sleeping moments before he came crashing into his room.

"The nerds have found Elizabeth's ship! Get a move on!" yelled Monger

Dr. Cockroach's face broke into a wicked smile as he grabbed his black robe and made a mad dashed to what Link had dubbed the MonsterTower or MT for short. Soon after the monsters had defeated Gallaxhar, they were given missions, debriefings ect, ect, in the MonsterTower; which was originally the high tech security watchtower that had watched over the monsters and made sure that they didn't escape. Now the old 500 foot tower had been modified to suit each and every single one of the monsters needs as well as on the watch for new menaces to the human race. Dr. Cockroach beat Monger to the top of the tower where he met Link and B.O.B. sitting at their places at the table in front of the giant screen.

"Hey Doc, nice PJs." Said Link as Doc entered the room

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his clothing; it wasn't that bad was it? Plain dark gray pants with a white cut sleeves shirt, oh well at least it was better then what Link had on; a pink fluffy sleeping mask with the letters Link bedazzled in red.

"Better than yours Linky…" said Dr. Cockroach with a slight smile

"Don't you call me Linky, Quack." Retorted Link

"Then don't insult my nightwear, Linky." Said Doc

Link was about to reply when Monger's voice rang out.

"Gentlemen if you could stop arguing over who's a fashionista, could we please get to our work?"

Link and Dr. C both nodded and sat down as the room's lights dimmed and a picture of Elizabeth came onto the giant screen in front of everyone.

"Are we gonna watch a movie?" asked B.O.B. happily

"B.O.B. shush, it's important meeting time." Said Dr. C

"Aww I hate important meeting time…" muttered B.O.B.

"Alright guys here's what we know, Elizabeth Devaroe thinks that womankind needs to be freed from mankind's repression of it and has ultimately kidnapped Ginormica to help with whatever her plans maybe."

The picture changed to, what Dr. Cockroach and his fellow monsters and guess what was recent footage of Elizabeth kidnapping women.

"This recent footage, secured from a pedestrian, shows that Elizabeth is kidnapping woman now and it seems that her ship is making its way across the country. Our nerds have discovered that the ship is following a pattern, the ship will deactivate its cloaking device, lower its self near a crowded populated area, spread noxious gas that will knock out anyone within its 25 mile radius and kidnap any women. There have been a few reports that some of the local police or military have tried fighting against the ship but it hasn't ended well."

"So what do we do?" asked Link

"As the local army and police tried fighting against Elizabeth, one of them noticed a slight opening near the back of the thrusters of the ship; the nerds have analyzed it and it seems that it's just big enough for you three to sneak aboard without being detected."

"How come all enemy ships have one secret place that allows us to sneak aboard without being detected?" asked Link aloud

Monger ignored Link and continued on

"Anyway the opening is near the engines so you should be able to make it to the lab or wherever their making that Pink Goop."

"P.G." corrected Dr. C

Monger ignored and continued on "So, here's what you three are gonna do; you'll sneak aboard the ship, find and destroy the P.G. lab, rescue Ginormica and escape."

"So basically we're going to do what we did to Gallaxhar?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Essentially yes…." said Monger

"Great….same old, same old…" muttered Dr. Cockroach

Author's Note: Wow I finally updated, took me long enough


	7. Destroyers of Mankind

Author's Note: Hey guys just updating…or better known as I got nothin'! XD Crystal Persian I really hope that you like what I did with Susan. Let me know what you think and _Dr. Cockroach's thought are italics_

B.O.B., Link, and Dr. Cockroach sat in the back of Monger's Jumbo jet; the doctor anxiously began twisting a scrap piece of paper he had found. Not a minute after Monger had finished telling them of the rescue plan, when an army trooper came rushing in. He began to tell Monger and the monsters that Elizabeth's ship had been spotted not too far from where they were and was currently beginning to kidnapped women. Monger talked to the monsters and they had decided that now was the best time to go and attack before Elizabeth had captured anymore women or caused anymore damage. Monger walked into the back of the jet and nodded to the monsters, he didn't have to say an. Monger walked into the back of the jet and nodded to the monsters a sign that they were approaching Elizabeth's ship and that they should be ready to go, Dr. Cockroach and Link nodded back in response while B.O.B. simple played with his eye.

"Well Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure being your warden and p-please bring Ginormica back safely." Said Monger who if he hadn't lost his tear ducts in the war might have actually cried a bit

"Don't worry General, if we can do this once we can surely do it again." Said Dr. Cockroach as he slightly revealed the P.G. bomb he had made that was safely hidden underneath his lab coat

Monger smiled in return and left the room; after he made his way to the front of the jet he opened the back's door and watched as the monsters flew out and towards Elizabeth's ship.

The three monsters landed gracefully or as gracefully as they could without being spotted by the the ship's guards. Link had found a safe place to lay low for them to think out a new plan as it became ever more apparent that they were clearly outnumbered. Link peeked around a corner to see what or how they were going to get to the engines when he saw guards patrolling the hallways.

"This ain't gonna be easy…" muttered Link as he check and saw another round of female guards go past their hiding spot

"I know that Link, now what are we going to do?"

"How about we go steal their uniforms?" asked B.O.B. who didn't realize the potential danger they were in

Link shot B.O.B. a glare but he didn't notice it.

"Not that simple B.O.B., these guys aren't as stupid as Gallaxhar's clones." Said Link as he leaned against the ship's wall

"Hmm…then how about we ask for directions to where Susan is?"

Link face palmed himself and sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Come on guys we need a plan, Doc you got anything?" asked Link

Dr. Cockroach was sitting on the floor, Indian style, and had his eyes closed.

"Yo Doc, you there?" asked Link as he poked him

"I'm thinking…" muttered Doc

"Well hurry up before B.O.B. drives me insane or before we get caught!" said Link as he gave Dr. Cockroach a light slap upside his head

"I realize that Link, but please calm down….I'm trying my best to think of a way to find Susan and blow up the lab."

The trio remained quiet as Dr. Cockroach was thinking until Link spoke up.

"Why don't we split up?" he asked

"What? Spilt up? But I love you guys! Whatever problems we have, we can work them out!" said B.O.B. who was now beginning to cry

"B.O.B. shush! You're going to get us caught!" said Dr. Cockroach as he did his best to calm his friend down

"So you're saying it's my fault?" asked B.O.B. who was still teary eyed

"If you get us caught then yes!" said Dr. Cockroach who said his sentence louder than he meant it to be

"Well I'll tell you something Mister Too-Busy-At-Work-To-Come-Home-And-Help-Me-With-The-Kids! If you're not going to help me with baby Linky and care for me then I don't need you!" yelled B.O.B. as he ran off

"B.O.B. wait!" yelled Dr. Cockroach but it was too late, B.O.B. had ran off and was out of sight.

Link and Dr. Cockroach just stood there in completely shock, trying their best to process the information.

"Did B.O.B. just insinuate that we were in a relationship?" asked Dr. Cockroach who simply stood there

"And that I was your kid? Yeah….what now?" asked Link

"I guess we're going with your plan um…..I'm going to try and find the engine level um can you try to find B.O.B."

"Yeah sure, don't get caught by the guards." Said Link as he walked away

"You too, be careful…" said Dr. Cockroach as he for some way to reach the lower levels of the ship

No more than twenty minutes had the monster trio split up did Dr. Cockroach automatically decided it was a bad idea. The ship was larger than it looked on the outside and wherever he was the security was getting tighter and the guards were patrolling at a much faster rate.

_Where am I?_

Dr. Cockroach heard footsteps coming in his direction and climbed the walls and hid in a relativity dark spot in a top corner of the ship. Two girls who couldn't be more than fifteen years old, walked right by him; to Dr. Cockroach they didn't look right, their eyes were glowing a light blue and their movements look stiff almost robotic. The two girls were wearing green army clothes and they appeared to be of private rank. They walked right by him, their eyes staring straight ahead, not evening noticing or hearing Dr. Cockroach's breathing. Dr. Cockroach was about to come out of his hiding spot, when another pair of guards came from the same direction. As the guards before them they walked right by without noticing him and continued onward; Dr. Cockroach decided that it was better to stick to the ceiling than continue on foot. Dr. Cockroach went in the direction of where the guards were coming from when he reached the end of a very long and purple hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a large pink door with purple frills and flowers on it.

_Someone really went all out on the pink and purple…_

Dr. Cockroach saw that the door could only be opened from the inside and waited until another group of guards came out, as luck would have it the doors opened five minutes later; allowing Dr. Cockroach to make his way in. The doctor safely made his way in without being spotted when he heard the familiar, heavenly voice of Susan.

"YOU LADIES THINK YOU'RE THE DESTORYERS OF MEN? I THINK NOT!"

Okay scratch the heavenly and replace it with gruff; Dr. Cockroach finally got a look at her and saw that she was standing in front of rows of young women who were wearing army clothes and doing various exercises. All of their eyes were glowed a light blue and their movements were just a stiff as the guards he had seen before. Dr. Cockroach tore his eyes away from them and looked at Susan, her normally beautiful white hair was covered by a pink military style hat, she was wearing a puke green army clothes that did cover up her figure but her natural beauty shown through. Dr. Cockroach prayed to god that the woman he was watching wasn't the really Susan, that maybe the woman in front of those other girls was simply a clone or something like that but he knew it was really her and even though he was staring at her and she looked perfectly fine, Dr. Cockroach had one single thought going through his brain.

_I'm going to kill Elizabeth…._

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, please review!


	8. That's a Kick to the Face

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating sooner, please forgive me. _Dr. C's thoughts are in italics._

Dr. C could only stare at his beloved Susan as she continued to rant on propaganda against men.

"MEN ARE SCUM OF THE EARTH! THEY POLLUTE OUR PRECIOUS WORLD! THEY'VE DONE NOTHING BUT BREAK OUR HEART OR STAB THEM UNTIL THEY BLEED OUT! WELL SOON ENOUGH THAT WILL ALL END! WE WILL TAKE WAR ON THEM MEN! WE WILL FIGHT FOR ALL THE TIMES THEY'VE HURT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! AND WHEN THE DUST CLEARS ONLY THE WOMEN WILL BE LEFT! AM I RIGHT?" screeched Susan

"RIGHT!" Yelled back the army

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"RIGHT! ALL MALES ARE EVIL!" the horde of female soldiers screamed in agreement

"In 72 hours when our Leader Elizabeth's army is finally complete we will land in Washington D.C. and force the President of the United States to relinquish all power to us! And when he does all men will be killed!"

"Oh that is sooo not good…."mumbled Dr. C

"Now bring in the new training dummies!" yelled out Susan

A door adjacent to where Dr. Cockroach was hiding slid opened and out came a line of men in chains and cuffs. Dr. C watched the line of men intently, desperately trying to figure out a way to get them out before Susan's little psychotic army killed them all. As he was watching them line up in front of tough and angry looking women Dr. Cockroach recognized one of the prisoners. It was Monger.

"What the hell?" whispered Doc

"When I give the signal, you will fight and kill the man in front of you." Said Susan with a smirk

"Miss Murphy, what in the name of Lady Liberty do you think you're doing?"

Monger's statement seemed to set Susan off.

"Who the HELL do you think you are to take that tone with ME!"

Monger actually flinched from Susan's voice and even though she was yelling Dr. C still thought she looked gorgeous.

_Snap out of it man! Monger's in trouble and Susan is-is…..simply lovely…._

"Miss Susan, snap the hell out of it! You're not thinking straight!" yelled Monger

"Oh and you are? You're the f'ing jackass who locked me up!"

"That's because you were fifty feet tall! And it was to keep everyone else safe in case you stepped on anyone."

"HA! Hear that girls? That's the sound of a Man's excuse!"

The women booed Monger loudly

"Alright, I'm not the best example of mankind ever but what about? Um…."

**Come on Monger think of somebody! Um…Link! No too macho…B.O.B.! Too dumb and doesn't even have the equipment…and now that I think about it, I don't think Link even has it….Wait I've got it!**

"What about Doc?"Asked Monger quietly as Susan turned away from him

Susan stopped suddenly and for a minute Dr. Cockroach could have sworn that her eyes reverted back to their sparkling sky blue.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said almost breathlessly

"Oh yeah? All you girls see that ring on her finger? Dr. Cockroach, a complete gentleman I might add, gave that to her!"

The other women gasped and one of them fainted.

"H-he only gave me this ring because he was scared of me." Said Susan simply

"Oh please; he gave it to you because he cares about you. He gets torn up whenever you get upset, he doesn't sleep if you can't sleep and once he even said that your smile alone cloud bring world peace!" shouted Monger

Susan didn't say anything for a moment, she looked as though she might begin to cry.

"H-he said that about me?" she whispered

"Yes."

"H-he likes me?"

Monger was about to enter when Susan's necklace glowed brightly. The necklace sparked and volts of electricity went throughout Susan's body. Dr. Cockroach watched in horror as she screamed and fell to the floor. It took all of Doc's strength not to rush to her aid; although when she did pick herself up he felt relieved until her eyes went back to that unnatural color.

"Cuff this man and prepare for the fight!"

Monger's head dropped in disappointment, for a few wonderful minutes it looked as though Susan had snapped out of whatever trance that Elizabeth had over her. A young girl stood in front of Monger, she didn't look very threatening but with the way that Susan was acting then this girl could prove to be deadly.

"Prepare to die old man."

"Little Lady, I have survived two wars, various monster prison escapes, and an alien invasion. There ain't anything that you can do to me."

The girl only smirked as Susan gave the sign to attack. Monger who had been handcuffed again dodged a would be lethal attack from the young girl's spear. The young girl twirled it around expertly and began to jab it at Monger who dodged the jabs just like the time Link, B.O.B., and Dr. C began to through B.O.B. balls at him.

"Damn it! Hold still, old MAN!"

"You are crazy if you think I'm gonna do that."

Maybe it was dodging the attacks for maybe it was Monger's age but the young girl finally got a jab in and Monger fell to the floor.

"Hmp, typical man. Can't handle a stab to his shoulder." Said the girl as she raised her spear for the final blow

"Hey your makeup's messed up!" yelled out Monger randomly

Dr.C saw this as a chance to act; as everyone's attention was to the fight Monger was currently engaged in, Dr. Cockroach climbed the walls and went to the center of the ceiling where a bunch of brightly different colored wires were.

_This should do something…I hope…._

Dr. Cockroach grabbed the wires and chomped down on them. He suffered miminal burns to his tongue but it was enough of a distraction for him as his favorite Aqua song "Roses are Red" began to play.

"What the HELL is going on?" yelled Susan as the room was filled with the music and the lights went out

Dr. Cockroach jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed Monger by his cuffs and dragged him out of the training room. Once Dr. Cockroach was sure that they were far away enough from Susan and her gang he stopped to catch his breath.

"Thank God we got awa-"

A swift kick to his head knocked Dr. C out and he fell to the floor with a sound thud.

"HA! Not so tough are ya? Ya girly-gi-ah oops…"

It seemed that as Dr. C cut the lights out he temporarily blinded Monger which led to Monger kicking him in the face.

"Ahh crap…" muttered Monger

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm updating on the story which I think will be finished very soon. By the way I'm grounded so I won't be able to PM for the next two weeks. Sucks to be me.


	9. Frozen

Author's Note: Still grounded….and I'm sorry if Monger is a little OOC.

"Come on! They have to be around here somewhere!"

Monger turned around as the angry shouts of women were getting closer. And he had quite the dilemma on his hands.

Handcuffed and can't break them

Accidently kicked Dr. Cockroach in the face and knocked him unconscious

Psychotic angry women are after him and the doc

Pretty sure he had left the iron on back at the base

"Doc come on, wake up; wakey wakey!"

Dr. Cockroach didn't move an inch and the women were getting closer. So Monger made a tough decision, he found a safe place for Dr. Cockroach to hide, left him, hoped that he would soon wake up and then Monger hauled ass as the women came chasing after him. Thankfully as the women chased after Monger they didn't notice the poor doctor, hidden inside a vent in the ship.

Link panted and grabbed the stitch in his side. He was tired, angry, and was starting to get really annoyed at the guards that were patrolling the hallways. Also to make things worse he couldn't find B.O.B.; for someone who didn't have any legs to speak of, he sure could move when he wanted to.

"This….sucks…" panted Link who slid down the ship's cold, pink wall to catch his breath

Link looked around and heard someone coming and hid in the shadows. He was surprised to see that it was B.O.B. and Monger.

"Hey! Guys!" yelled Link

Monger and B.O.B. stopped on a dime.

"Link, buddy! Where ya been?" asked B.O.B.

"Where have I been? I have been chasing you around like a moron for the past half an hour! And what are you doing here?" asked Link to Monger

"To make a long story short, my plane got shot down, I got forced into slave/dummy servitude for Elizabeth, met Susan-"

"Wait you saw Susan? Is she okay?"

"Please let me finish Link"

Link only growled in response

"I saw Susan and she was completely out of it. I think she was being controlled or something."

"You done?"

"Yes I am done."

"Okay so Susan's under control probably from Elizabeth but I'm sure Doc can do some science thingy and get her out of it."

"Um…I don't think he'll be able to…" muttered Monger

"Why not?" asked Link

"Cause I kicked him in the face and sorta knocked him out…"

"Why the hell did ya?"

"Before you jump on me for doing it Link, let me explain. See the lights went out in the training room and before I knew it someone was pulling me away and I thought that it was an enemy soldier but it-"

"Was Doc and you kicked him!" blurted B.O.B. out happily

"Nice work Monger, so where is he anyway?"

"Well Susan's troops were after us and I couldn't really carry the poor guy so I left him."

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Link

"Don't worry I hid him before Susan's troops came after me."

"What if the guards caught him!"

"I hid him well; I don't think that they'll find him."

"Doc's in trouble?" asked B.O.B.

Link and Monger looked at each other before Link saying "Yes" and Monger saying "No". They shot each other a dirty look before saying it vice versa. B.O.B. took this as a sign that Doc was in trouble and ran off in a northern direction.

"B.O.B. wait up!" yelled Link

"B.O.B. I order you to come back here!"

B.O.B. kept running in random directions; he didn't know where Doc was but if he kept running he was sure to find him. That is until he found himself standing in front of Susan and her army.

"Hi Susan!"

Susan's eyes held a cast of confusion until she had a brilliant idea. She could trick this dope into telling her where his comrades were hiding.

"Hi….B.O.B., listen the girls and I are looking for Link, Doc, and Monger can you tell us where they are?"

"I was looking for Doc too! But Monger knocked him out and hid him somewhere."

"Oh did he now…"

"Yeah! Link was really mad about it but I think he's over it."

"So where are Link and Monger now B.O.B.?"

"Well I started to run and look for Doc, but I think that they were still following me."

Susan gave a little smile and said "Wonderful, now B.O.B. I have a present for you."

"You do? Awesome!"

"Yes, awesome. Now B.O.B. I want you to hold still and close your eye." Said Susan sweetly

B.O.B. complied and he closed his eye while Susan pulled out a weird looking gun. The gun looked similar to Gallaxhar's except its color was silvery blue. Susan pointed the gun at B.O.B. and fired without a moment's hesitation. The gun went off like a cannon just as Link and Monger turned the corner to see B.O.B. completely frozen; he still had his eye closed and a happily smile on his face.

"B.O.B.!" screamed Link and Monger

Susan smiled as she saw that they had arrived and she shot the gun at them while they were horrified at what had happened to B.O.B. They both were frozen like statues and had looks of revulsion stuck upon their faces.

"Bring these men over to Lady Elizabeth's throne room immediately."

"Yes Mistress Susan."

Susan's army did as they were told and carried off Link, Monger, and B.O.B. while Susan on the other hand went back the way her friends had came to look for Dr. Cockroach. As Susan left no one noticed that in her necklace there was a small crack.

Author's Note: Sorry for the rushed/crappy chapter, but I am really motivated to finish this story!


	10. Fay Kirkland

Author's Note: Man this has got to be the quickest update I have ever done. And here's the recap Susan's under mind control by the new villain, Elizabeth Devaroe, Link, Monger, and B.O.B. have been frozen by Susan and are now on their way to Elizabeth's throne room. Dr. Cockroach has been kicked unconscious by Monger and is currently in a vent. I don't own anything, Crystal Persian get's all the credit, praise, and fans while I get the awesome feeling of updating! It's a win/win situation! _Doc's thought's are Italics_ and **Susan's are going to be Bold.**

Dr. Cockroach blinked once, twice and finally a third time as his vision returned to him. His head was throbbing in a ghastly pain and through instinct he tried to rub his head only to find that his hand hit something metallic above his head.

_What the hell?_

A brilliant thought occurred to Dr. Cockroach as he tried to push against the metallic wall or whatever it was when he discovered that he was in an air vent.

_How the devil did I get in here?_

Dr. Cockroach once again instinctively rubbed his head to think when this time when felt an odd pattern across his face. He took his whole hand and carefully went over the odd pattern to see what it was. After a few minutes of trying to guess, the good doctor realized that it was an army boot printed against his face.

_How did I get this?_

Then it all came rushing back, the training room, Susan acting mad, and last but not least him dragging Monger out of the training room before he could be killed only to have the general kick him in his face.

_When I get out of here I'm going to kill him…_

Dr. Cockroach's thoughts on homicidal revenge were interrupted as he felt an enormous gust of steam pass through the air vent he was in. Dr. Cockroach remembered that he still had to find the engines and blow them up before Elizabeth initiated her plan. Doc flipped himself onto his stomach and began to slowly crawl forward to where the steam was radiating from.

Half an hour later Dr. Cockroach gasped; the heat was getting a little intense and even though he was part bug and liked the heat it was starting to become a slight too much for him.

_Someone please tell me why I'm wearing a bloody black turtleneck and my coat?_

Dr. Cockroach paused in his endeavor to find the engines as he maneuvered with some difficulty to remove his scientist coat and shirt. He honestly didn't care about his clothes right now; all he wanted to do was get the hell out of the air vent, find the damn engines, blow the damn engines up, rescue Susan, rescue everyone else, and go back to the base for some shut eye. Not too much to ask for, is it? Dr. Cockroach breathed a sigh of relief as the some of the hotness was taken off and continued once more throughout the air vent.

It was fifteen minutes before Dr. Cockroach came upon an abnormal part in the vent. One of the pipes went directly downwards where the steam, if possible, was getting hotter. Dr. Cockroach knew that this was the vent he needed to go through if he wanted to get to the engines but the thought of going downward to where it felt like flames were practically licking one's body, made him think of Hell. Not the best thought that one should have during a rescue mission; sighing Dr. Cockroach flipped himself onto his back, with his feet first he slipped into the dark abyss with one thought going through his mind.

_The Things I do for Love…_

The pipe took Dr. Cockroach down at an incredible rate; a rate that I might add sent him falling into the engine room in an embarrassing manner. Dazed, Dr. Cockroach stood up to see where he was; he saw giant pieces of machinery work together in perfect harmony. Never missing a single beat as they continued with their work; Dr. Cockroach watched the machinery work in sync for a few minutes before he heard someone shout over a continently placed P.A. system "ALL WORKERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN DRAFTING HALL FOR FURTHER ORDERS, ALL SOLDIERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN BREIFING ROOM FOR FURTHER MILITARY INSTRUCTIONS! REMEMBER ALL MEN ARE SCUM!"

Dr. Cockroach hid in the shadows as women who were obviously under some sort of mind control shuffled past him like zombies. They all exited through an enormous and hideous hot pink door, once they were all gone Dr. Cockroach made his way throughout the large room, carefully trying to find a place where the P.G. bomb would do the most damage and would effectively bring down the ship. Dr. Cockroach stopped suddenly as he came around a corner and saw a young woman crying on a desk. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, she had black hair tied firmly back in a ponytail, she was wearing a lab coat, and right next to her was a a blob of Pink Goop or better known as P.G. doing tricks trying to cheer her up. Doc, out of kindness or being a gentleman walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said "Are you aright my dear?"

The young woman gasped, kicked the Doc in the stomach as she quickly drew a gun practically out of nowhere.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the young woman asked

Doc who was currently on the floor from his recent injury, gasped as he replied "I'm Dr. Cockroach PhD and I, my dear, am here to rescue a very dear friend of mine. Now who may you be and why are you crying?"

The young woman brushed away the remaining tears with one hand as she kept a steady aim on Doc with the gun "I am Fay Kirkland, Head of Research and Development for Lady Elizabeth."

"Well Fay Kirkland, I must say that you have an excellent lab, now why were you crying?" asked Dr. Cockroach putting on his best British charm

Fay was taken back a little bit but responded "T-thank you and it's none of your business as to why I was crying!"

"Come on you can tell me." Said Doc with a lovable smile

Fay sighed "It's my friend, Lizzie; I'm worried about her…"

"Why? Is something the matter with her?"

"God yes! See all of this?" asked Fay as she opened her arms to indicate the entire ship

"Yes…"

"She doing all of this and I can't do a ruddy thing to stop her!" she shrieked

"My dear, please calm down and explain everything to me…."

"A few years ago she had a very bad breakup that almost drove her insane, when she got back to normal she kept talking on and on about how women were far more superior to men, how men were suppressing women, and how we should be running the world and such."

"I see…"

"At first I thought she was just joking but then my husband of three years divorced me and took all of my money. I was out on the streets, I didn't have anybody to go to a-and then out of the blue Lizzie came to me and she started to tell me that we could change the world together, to make it a better place."

"But Lizzie went too far, I assume?"

"She did and it was completely horrible, she started to kidnap women and men. She made me make these mind control devices, that were being used on them and I swear I didn't know that she was using them on people but when I did-OH GOD DAMN IT! What THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO?" she screamed

Fay fell to the floor crying and Dr. Cockroach walked up to her.

"Do you want Lizzie stopped?" he asked in a quiet voice

"Yes more than anything." Muttered Fay

"I think I'll be able to stop her but I will require your assistance."

Fay looked up at Dr. Cockroach with sad eyes before replying "I'll help you but you must promise me something."

"What?"

"That Lizzie won't be harmed."

"What? But Fay you said yourself, everything she has done…."

"I know but….she took me in when I had nowhere else to go and I care about her, just like how you must care for your friends."

Doc only smiled in response and deep down he knew Fay was probably right. He cared for his friends just as much if not more than Fay cared for Lizzie.

"Alright I promise that Lizzie won't be harmed."

Fay beamed at Dr. Cockroach

"Now come on, Fay let's go save the world."

Author's Note: WOW! Two updates in only one day!


	11. Meeting Elizabeth Devaroe

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and please review!

Dr. Cockroach tapped his foot impatiently outside the woman's restroom.

"Come on Fay, the world isn't gonna wait for you to save it while you fix your makeup!"

"I'll be just a minute!" replied Fay back

"But you said that a five minutes ago!" whined Dr. Cockroach

Fay stepped out of the restroom in a new outfit. She had on knee high back boots, dark blue pants, a red turtleneck and to top it off she had on her classical white scientist coat.

"What do you think?" she asked as she spun around

"Well it's not the most appropriate thing to wear while saving the world but still it good on you, my dear."

"Not the most appropriate thing to wear, huh? Says the guy who isn't wearing a shirt."

Dr. Cockroach held his hands up in front of himself "You try crawling on your stomach through a hot air vent, and then you talk to me."

"Oh boo-hoo, baby's got to show off his muscles and abs."

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his stomach. Yes he did have muscles, he decided to start working out shortly after Gallaxhar's little invasion and so far the results were pretty good.

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

Fay sighed "Only when I have to defeat my best friend of over 15 years. So what do we need to do to stop her?"

"When Lizzie kidnapped Susan she shot at us, what I'm going to guess is your pink goop."

Fay smiled and replied "Mary."

"What?"

"My pink goop as you called it has a name and her name is Mary."

"Now why on Earth did you name a nonliving piece of goop?"

"Oh she's alive."

"What?"

"Watch and learn bug-boy. Mary can you come here please?"

To Dr. Cockroach's surprise the pink goop that was sitting on Fay's desk, sprang to life and moved with incredible speed right to the scientists.

"Amazing…." Whispered Dr. Cockroach

Fay beamed at Dr. Cockroach and said "If you think that this is amazing then you should see what else she can do." Fay turned to Mary and said "Mary speak and live."

Like magic the B.O.B. like mound of pink goop suddenly sprouted two lime green eyes and a B.O.B. like smile

"Hello sir." It stated politely

Dr. Cockroach was speechless to say the least.

"Dr. Cockroach I would like you to meet Mary, one of my first and very best inventions ever."

"Simply amazing my dear, but is it smart?" asked Doc knowing how B.O.B. acted

"Oh yes it is; see all the little bubbles?"

"Yes I do."

"Each little bubble is one brain cell. I got the idea after I saw a cute blue blob dude on TV."

"B.O.B."

"What?" asked Fay

"His name is B.O.B."

"Oh that's so cute! Maybe we can set them up on a date!" squealed Fay

"Um Miss Fay and Mister Cockroach shouldn't you start figuring out a way on how to defeat Lady Elizabeth?"

Dr. Cockroach and Fay gave each other an embarrassed looks."

"Right! Fay I need you to tell me the weakest spot on this ship." Said Doc quickly

"Oh that would be the giant gears. Without them the ship's hovering device will no longer function."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Dr. Cockroach

"What do you plan to do?" asked Mary

"Okay well you Mary are made up of a similar compound much like my friend B.O.B.; two nights ago I realized that when you mix both of your compounds together and add a little sodium to it you will get a volatile reaction from it."

"So you're going to blow up the engines which will make us land."

"Correct my dear! Now the only problem I have is that if the moment I set the bomb onto the gears and add the sodium is that it will blow up."

"Okay what if we lowered the temperature and then have it slowly rise?"

"I guess that could work….now let's go save my friends and the world!"

"You sure this is going to work?" whispered Dr. Cockroach as Fay handcuffed his hands

"Trust me on this. I bring you to Lizzie, I try to convince her to give up this whole takeover mankind thing, and if that doesn't work we take her down."

Doc only smiled in response to Fay's statement.

"Okay here we are."

The two scientists came to massive pink door that paled all the others. They entered and the moment they did, they were shocked at what they saw. Elizabeth sitting smugly on her throne, Susan wielding a giant electric poker while standing in front of a huge holding cell which was holding three very recognizable figures. They were of course Link, B.O.B., and Monger who automatically called out to him.

"DOC! How the heck did you get caught?" yelled Monger

"I don't know maybe it was because a certain someone kicked me in my FACE!"

"Hey I'm sorry about that but your hands were so soft I thought they were a woman's." replied Monger

Fay felt Dr. Cockroach's hand and whispered into his ear, "They are really soft!"

"Well excuse me for making time in my day for moisturizing!"

A loud cough brought everyone's attention to Elizabeth who was standing proudly in front of everyone.

"Good evening Fay. What have you brought me?"

"A prisoner Lizzie, I found him inside an air vent."

"Good job Fay, throw him in with the other prisoners."

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry that this chapter is so….lame, but I really needed to get this chapter out of the way so I could set up for the grand finale. The next chapter will include Doc professing his love to Susan, Elizabeth losing her mind and going psycho and my personal favorite a Happy Ending!


	12. Mind Control Broken

Author's Note: Hey guys listen this is going to be the second to the last chapter of Womankind if I can fit all the action into one chapter.

Fay walked Dr. Cockroach to an empty cell but she left it partly opened; just in case she couldn't convince Lizzie to abandon her outlandish desire to enslave mankind. Elizabeth walked away from her throne and was followed by Susan as she stood in front of Dr. Cockroach and the other monsters.

"Well, well, well; what have we here? A pathetic excuse for an army general, a piece of blue silly putty that doesn't even have a brain, mankind's first failed half fish man, and my personal favorite the hack of an inventor whose only good invention caused a mutation."

"My dear, I do not like arguing about which is the better gender but please-"

"Oh please what? My army is better than anything than you all could have assembled. I mean look at Fay here; a highly accomplished scientist who hasn't killed herself yet, she created Mary, a blob that actually has a brain! And Susan well look at her, the finest female fighting machine in the universe!"

Fay decided to speak up as she saw that tensions were rising fast.

"Hey, uh Lizzie….um I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked nervously

Elizabeth turned to her quickly "Talk? About what? We're about to have everything we've ever wanted!"

"That's just the thing Lizzie; this isn't what I want…"

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth quickly

"Well you want to takeover mankind a-and I really only agreed because I felt hurt by my ex-husband. I think that we have gone too far on this; I mean look at us! I'm making weapons of Mass Destruction and you- you're dressed up like you're going to a tacky evil takeover convention! We should just stop before we do any more serious harm."

Elizabeth's face softened a little before she turned away from Fay and turned to Dr. Cockroach.

"This is your doing isn't it? Filthy man, corrupting everything he gets his hands on."

Fay grabbed Elizabeth by her shoulders and made her face her.

"Lizzie, it wasn't him…I made this decision of my own free will. Now please surrender, for my sake."

Elizabeth turned away from Fay like she was in deep thought but no more than three seconds after she turned away, Elizabeth grabbed Susan's electrical poker from her and shocked Fay. Fay gasped in pain as the electricity coursed through her veins; she was slammed into Dr. Cockroach's cell, locking it fully. Fay then hit the ground with a sickening thud and her body twitched every now and then from the electricity. The other monsters gasped at Fay sudden attack from Elizabeth which caused angry outbursts from them.

"What in tarnation is wrong with you?" yelled Monger

"That is so not cool!" said Link as he banged on his bars trying to escape

"Fay did nothing to you!" screamed Dr. Cockroach

Dr. Cockroach's statement seemed to hit a nerve with Elizabeth as she had Susan tie Fay up and place Fay near her throne.

"She didn't do anything to me?" she laughed "In case you Neanderthals were too busy to notice I saw Fay talking to your little cockroach friend over there. What were you and Fay talking about, doctor? How she was going to try and talk me out of absolute domination of mankind? And if that didn't work you were going to spring into action and defeat me while saving your precious Susan? I'm afraid that your plan won't work now my idiotic foes I'm afraid that it's time for you to perish." Said Elizabeth as she pointed the electrical poker at them

"W-whoa wait a minute! Don't we get any last words?" asked Link

Elizabeth scowled and replied "Oh please don't tell me that you expect me to fall for that old excuse."

"It's stated in the Rules of War. When anyone is going to die of enemy fire they get to say last words." Said Monger

Dr. Cockroach wasn't paying attention to what his teammates were saying to due the fact that he staring at Susan or more importantly at her necklace. At first when he saw it he thought he saw a slight crack in it but now it seemed to be growing bigger by the minute and Susan appeared to be regaining some of her free will piece by piece. Maybe if something traumatic enough were to happen it would shock her out of Elizabeth's control.

"Plus look where you have us, in your ship high above the ground, with every single one of us locked safely away in a cell." Added Link

Elizabeth put her hand on her chin and mulled this offer over. She knew very well that she had them all captured but still it seemed like they were too eager to die. Elizabeth sighed at her dilemma; give the only people in the world that could possibly stop her a few minutes to say their last goodbyes then have them killed them off one by one or ignore their request then kill them? Oh the choices the future dictator of the world had to make.

"Fine I'll grant your request but on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Monger

"I'm going to have Susan here, kill you."

The other monsters gasped but it was in vain. They didn't have a choice; they were going to die; whether it be in a few minutes by Susan's hand or later when Elizabeth took over.

"Fine." They said in unison

"Alright now I feel that I should tell that once you're done saying your last words I'll have Susan kill you off. None of this "listen to what my friends have to say then die" crap."

Through their cell's bars the monsters and Monger gave each other questioning looks on who was going to die.

"Madam Elizabeth, could you please give us five minutes to decided on the order of our deaths?" asked Dr. Cockroach in a quiet tone

"Sure why not. I'm personally getting a kick out of the world's supposedly best male heroes sweating over their deaths." Said Elizabeth with a smile as she returned to her throne

Dr. Cockroach gave a sigh as he turned to his friends and asked the question none of them wanted to answer "Whose going to die first?"

"I will." stated Link

"Not a chance fish man." Said Monger

"Well somebody's gonna go first…"

"So why should it be you?" asked Monger

"Cause I'm the oldest, that's why."

"That's a stupid reason." Replied Monger

"Do you want to go first then?" asked Link

Monger remained quiet, he didn't want to die even though had lived longer than most people but he didn't want to see Link, B.O.B., or Doc die in front of him.

"That's what I thought…" mumbled Link

"H-hey guys?" asked B.O.B.

"What?" asked Monger tiredly

"Are we all gonna go away?"

"Yeah buddy….yeah we are…." Said Link

"Will we see each other again?" asked B.O.B.

Link and Monger didn't know how to respond to B.O.B.'s question so they were somewhat thankful when Dr. Cockroach spoke up.

"Don't be silly B.O.B. of course we'll see each other again." Said the doctor with a kind smile

This seemed to cheer up B.O.B. greatly and he remained silent as Link spoke up.

"Guys we got two minutes left, we need to decide now."

"Fine I'll go first and then you two can figure out who will die after me." Said Dr. Cockroach

"W-whoa, WHAT? You're going first?" asked Link

"Of course I am, it's the most logical choice after all…"

Monger and Link quickly looked at Elizabeth to make sure she wasn't listening in on their conversation before they continued onward with it.

"Are you crazy?" whispered Monger

"Well I am a mad scientist."

"Not funny Doc…" hissed Monger

"Wasn't meant to be funny, besides I think that I may be able to reach Susan before she kills me."

"And if you can't before you die?" asked Link

"Then it been a pleasure knowing you guys."

A small buzzing sound rang throughout Elizabeth's throne room, making the monsters turn their heads to Elizabeth's throne. She was hold a violet timer in her hands and was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Elizabeth practically skipped to the monster's holding cells as she asked "So which one of you gets to die first?"

"That would be me." Said Dr. Cockroach coldly

"Wonderful! Now hurry up with your last words so I can get on with my conquest." Said Elizabeth as she snapped her fingers making Susan walk in front of Dr. Cockroach's cell. Susan was harmed with a strange looking gun, it looked deadly enough to kill them all.

Dr. Cockroach took a heavy sigh before standing up and walking to the very front of his cell. He was about to speak when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, I want to get this on camera!" she said gleefully as cameras from different angles captured Dr. Cockroach's finale words.

"My dear Susan I know that you are not in control of your actions and I know that even though you probably won't remember me or the guys after Elizabeth takes over I just wanted to let you know that I….l-love you."

The crack in the necklace was almost complete.

"I have and will always love you, no matter what happens."

That was it; the necklace was broken but thankfully Elizabeth didn't notice, she was too busy silently laughing at Dr. Cockroach's final words.

"I'm done with my last words Susan, feel free to kill me now." said Dr. Cockroach as he turned his back away from Susan so he wouldn't see the fatal shot.

He waited for the shot to come but instead he heard a familiar heavenly voice say "Do you really love me?"

Dr. Cockroach turned around to see Susan. Her eyes were back to their natural beautiful color, she looked as though she might break into tears but she was back to normal and that was all that mattered to Dr. Cockroach.

"Of course my dear."

Susan gave a brilliant smile before an ear-splitting cry erupted through the throne room.

"NO! NO! NO!" Screamed Elizabeth

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE'S LYING TO YOU LIKE ALL MEN DO!" she screeched

"I'm not lying! I've loved her ever since she hit me with her spoon!" retorted Dr. Cockroach

This only enraged Elizabeth; she ran from her throne, snatched the gun from Susan's grasp and fired at Dr. Cockroach.

Author's Note: Hey guys just updating!


	13. Faking and Crashing

Author's Note: Crystal Persian I am so sorry for the crappy cliffy but you must understand that Doc always has a plan plus not to give anything more away in this chapter but aren't you forgetting about Fay and Mary?

The shot echoed throughout the throne room and for a minute time seemed to slow down. Dr. Cockroach had turned away when he saw Elizabeth grab the gun from Susan and felt the blast hit him on his back almost directly at above his handcuffs. Dr. Cockroach gave out a strangled gasped and fell to the floor, presumably dead.

"See Susan, all men will leave you; sooner or later they will leave you." Said Elizabeth

Susan was speechless, just absolutely speechless as she fell to the floor in horror of what Elizabeth had just done. Her mind was numb; she couldn't comprehend what had just happened, it all seemed like such a bad dream and a sick joke. After what seemed to be ages of dating jerky guys, she had finally met one that was decent; no not decent, amazing, simply amazing. She did have feelings for the doc but with her being almost fifty feet tall a romantic relationship was impossible. Then out of the blue Dr. C made her a ring that made her small, which meant the world to her. But that was now all gone Dr. Cockroach PhD was lying dead on the floor as his blood slowly pooled around him-wait was his blood suppose to be pink?

"FAY NOW!" yelled the now standing, now alive not dead Dr. Cockroach PhD

Susan along with everyone else turned their heads to where a now conscious Fay stuck to red wires. A loud Boom echoed throughout the ship making Elizabeth cling to her throne.

"W-What? How are you still alive?" she screamed

Doc gave an award winning smile before removing his hands from his back. He rubbed his wrists and said "Everyone I would like you to meet Mary." Mary bounded out of Dr. Cockroach shirt and gave a little curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Mary sweetly

"N-No…it's not possible….YOU ARE DEAD!" replied Elizabeth

"Not dead, just faking. I need to distract you long enough for Fay here to tamper with your ship's temperature control system."

"I SHOT YOU!"

"You did shoot at me but Mary, acting as a bullet proof vest for me took the bullet for me."

Elizabeth didn't and couldn't respond. She was too enraged for a single thought to make its self known to her. A sudden loss in gravity with a falling sensation however did bring her train of thought back.

"What did you do?" she seethed

Dr. Cockroach walked out of his cell and disarmed the others before he replied "Nothing much, just placed a bomb where your gravitational engines are."

"NO!"

"Oh yes now um, if I were you I would hold on to something really tight because this crash landing is going to be rough." Said Dr. Cockroach as he along with Susan, Fay, Monger, Link, and B.O.B. squeezed tightly together

"Mary, could you please be a dear and protect us from the crash?" asked Fay

"Yes master." Said Mary as she expanded into a giant bubble and covered the entire team.

Elizabeth looked through her throne room's window as she saw the Earth coming at her with extreme speed. The crash broke the ship in half sending and scattering everyone; in no time flat Elizabeth was surrounded by army troops by the score.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU SWINE!" she screamed as she was carried off by the army troops

"Monger? Where is Elizabeth going?" asked Susan as she and the other monsters, along with Fay and Mary, waved goodbye to the screaming psychopath

"She's too dangerous to be put into a regular prison so she's going to go into a secret jail."

"Let me guess in Area 5-" started Dr. cockroach until Monger put his hand over the doc's mouth

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Said Monger

Doc merely rolled his eyes at the general as Monger let go.

"By the way Fay-" began Monger

"That's Ms. Kirkland to you G.I. Joe."

Monger ignored the insult and continued on "Seeing as how you have/created a monster we'll have to take her away."

"Pardon my language but LIKE HEL you're taking her away from me! She's like the friend/sister I never had!"

"Sorry but it's the rules, but don't worry she will be taken care of."

"Screw your rules and I don't believe you." Replied Fay

"You know" intervened Dr. Cockroach "Fay could come and stay at the monster facility with us."

"Say what?" asked Fay

"Explain Doc."

"Well I could take Fay on as my assistant that way she could be near Fay when she wanted to be."

"Really? You would do that for me?" asked Fay

"Sure, why not? I could always use another pair of hands around the lab."

"AWESOME!" yelled Fay

Author's Note: WOW…crappiest chapter to date. This chapter was and is completely rushed, but don't worry next and final chapter is going to have some romance in it!"


	14. Courting

Author's Note: There's something to be said about finishing a story. It makes you proud that you did it and finished it but it makes you sad because that's the end of the story. But with Crystal Persian permitting there could be a sequel to Womankind. Yes that's right our favorite man-hating psychopath could come back and threaten the newly couple of Dr. Cockroach and Susan. Anyway let me know what you think and if I should do the sequel or not. Goodbye!

Susan laid down on her oversized, if not comfy bed. Today had been quite an exciting day, being kidnapped by a psychopath, bring turned into a drill sergeant as she was told by Monger on the way home, almost killing your friends and….having someone profess their love to you. Susan sat up in her bed and hugged her knees close to her. She had forgotten about Doc yelling out that he loved her ever since she had hit him with her spoon (something that Link hasn't let her forget); she was really happy when he said that he loved but Susan was apprehensive. She had seen how Doc had smiled after he revealed that he was just faking his death, he smiled like it was the funniest prank ever played. Which made Susan think that was it all just a ploy? Did he just say that to break her out of Elizabeth's control or did he really mean it? Susan sighed as her eyes traveled to the digital clock; it was 10:27 p.m. Doc would still be up by now and hopefully she could straighten this all out.

Moving across the Main Area to Doc's cell/room, Susan knocked gently hoping that she caught him before he went asleep. The door creaked opened to reveal Dr. Cockroach in his sleepwear rubbing his eye.

"Hello my dear what can I do for you?" he asked between yawns

"Oh I'm sorry, where you asleep?"

"Trying too but I'm not having much luck."

Susan took her ring out of her robe's pocket and put it on. She shrunk instantly and soon was at eye level with Dr. Cockroach.

"Is there some trouble with the ring?"

"Oh none! None at all, I was just wondering about…." Susan trailed off

"About?"

"What you said on the ship."

Dr. Cockroach looked at the ground not wanting to respond.

"So what did you mean?" asked Susan

Dr. Cockroach remained silent.

"Did you just say it too get me out of Elizabeth's mind control or did you really mean it?"

"I…I-I meant every word of it."

Susan looked up to see Dr. Cockroach with a shy smile on his face

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah and I wanted to tell you sooner but…."

"But what?"

"Well look at me. I have a cockroach head while you're an intelligent, beautiful amazing young woman. You're out of my league, love."

"T-that's so sweet!" said Susan as she gave Dr. Cockroach a hug

"So um…d-do, I mean would you mind i-if I were to court you?"

"Court?"

"It means to date someone."

"Then yes!"

Author's Note: YAY! A happy ending, aw it makes me so happy to pair these two together. Well it has been nice typing out this story for you Crystal Persian! BYE!


End file.
